


Lemme Wash Your Back

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bath Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for Kanji and Naoto having sex in the bath in the context of an established, post-game relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Wash Your Back

She comes into the bathroom still wearing her hat and coat, shedding snow all over the place. 

"I did not expect to find you here."

"Yeah, but it's _cold_ , man. And without you here to keep me warm..."

She makes a sour face and scoops a scant fistful of snow off the brim of her hat, throws it at him. It melts quickly on his heated skin. "Hey, cut it out. Get in the tub instead."

"I will," she says, and begins to strip. 

It must be cold indeed if she's that eager, he thinks. _Really_ cold, he adds, as she impatiently throws the whole pile of clothes out into the hallway, then hugs herself and shivers as she approaches the tub. 

"Move over."

He does so. She eases herself down into the steaming water, eyes going wide.

"...hot..."

"Yeah." Because, well, she's right, what's he supposed to say?

She leans back against his chest and sighs, going limp. He puts his arms lightly around her waist, and time passes in comfortable silence. 

"Lemme wash your back," he offers at last, and reaches for the soap.

"Yes. Please." 

She rises on her knees and leans against the wall, and he scrubs her until her skin glows, just the way she likes it.

It used to be hard to keep his hands on just her back, and it still kind of is, but he's learned to control himself a lot better now.

Even if the sight of the curve of her ass disappearing into the soapy water _is_ still terribly distracting.

Naoto purrs happily and relaxes, lowers her head until it's resting on her arms, pressed against the wall.

He drops the sponge and wraps his arms around her waist again. "Lemme wash your front?"

She chuckles and wiggles her hips, skin sliding against hot soapy slick skin. "Yes," she repeats. "Please."

It's all the invitation he needs. More soap, more water. He works up a lather on her stomach and spreads the suds upwards.

She hums softly when he reaches her breasts. It took a long time before she was entirely comfortable with having them touched. Trust is a beautiful thing, he thinks as he massages them gently, feeling her nipples already hard under his palms. He leans in to press his lips against the curve of her neck. She tastes like soap, but even that can't hide the that unique taste of her skin. 

She sighs as he kisses his way up her neck and tugs at her earlobe with his lips, and reaches back to run her fingers through his hair, press him harder against her. Her hips move slowly, soft mounds of her buttocks stroking his erection, muscles slowly massaging him.

He growls and nips at her ear with his teeth. She wiggles a little in response before resuming that slow motion. It's driving him insane. She knows exactly how fast - how slow - to go to provide the ultimate combination of pleasure and frustration. But he's not going to be the first to move. _She_ will. He lets one hand drop from her breasts, slowly circling down her soap-slick chest and stomach. 

She knows what's coming, but does nothing to stop it.

His hand disappears under the suds. Naoto goes stiff as his fingers find their target between her thighs.

He strokes her for a few moments, and stops, forcing her to grind against him if she wants more. It's an unfair tactic, but so is that slow, calculated hip movement.

She makes a little sound of frustration, but begins to slide herself back and forth against his fingers. Once she does _that_ , he finally lets himself move as well, sliding his cock against her buttocks and lower back.

High temperatures don't bother him much, but Naoto has a weakness for them, and the heat only enhances the effect of the friction between her and his fingers. He can tell from the way the muscles in her ass work against him - not particularly slow and calculated anymore - and the way her breath quickens that she's close. Moves his fingers a little faster, meeting her movements, matching them.

"Keep going...?"

She gives a single quick nod, bracing herself with her hands on the tub's rim.

He moves a little faster still, rolls a soapy-slick nipple between thumb and forefinger.

She gasps, head falling back against his chest. She controls herself well, but pressed up against her back the way he is, he can't help but feel every shiver, every tremor of her body. Her shoulders tense, her legs shift, movements so minute that the water barely stirs about her.

He keeps going until she is still once more, then holds her as she slumps against his chest. Gives her several moments to collect herself before he asks if she wants to continue. 

Then, she frees herself from his embrace and turns, gives him a cool, collected look that contains none of the vulnerability he sensed a moment ago.

"Yes. Allow me."

His eyes grow wide as she sinks and disappears under the soapy water. Grow wider still as he feels her mouth on him under the suds, her tongue somehow even hotter than the water.

She stays submerged for a long time, and it's only the fact that she keeps moving that keeps him from getting worried. Nevertheless, she is gasping for air when she finally re-emerges, and it is a monumental victory of reason over instinct that prevents him from crushing her to his chest and kissing her until she manages to catch her breath.

It's only a momentary one, however, and once she stops panting, he does just that.

When they part, both of them are short of breath. 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiles tightly. "Do you want me to continue?"

And - hell _yes_ he does, but there's something else he wants more.

He doesn't even have to tell her. She pushes him back, urging him to sit down, and he sees no reason to resist. The tub is just barely wide enough for this, but she manages to wrap her legs around his waist, using them and her hands on the rim to support herself. 

He moans as she sinks down on him, taking him all the way inside in a long, slow slide. That feeling is every bit as good as the first time, on the futon in his room, so long ago. He tightens his arms around her, holding her down, keeping her still for a few moments; presses his lips against her hair. It's different now that it's wet and slicked back instead of the usual artful disarray, but it still feels like her, still smells like her.

She remains silent, kisses his chest, strokes his back and shoulder as she waits for him to be ready. It's part of the ritual. 

So is the swift kiss on the lips before they begin.

He eases a hand under her for support, leaving the other arm around her waist. Maybe she has grown a little since her schoolgirl days, and perhaps he's not quite as strong as when he was beating up biker gangs all by himself, but he's more than capable of holding her up like that.

And not just holding her up. Naoto laughs as he lifts her and lets her sink down again, sending waves through the tub, and throws her arms around his neck - only partly for support. 

The water sloshes as they rock silently together, allowing the waves to aid their motions; exchanging kisses and small, delicate touches in just the right places, urging each other on with gentle tenacity. The excitement of discovery has given way to a comforting familiarity, but that is not a loss.

He would never want to go back to a time before he knew how beautiful she is when she locks eyes with him just before she comes, how she _glows_ as she seems to stare right through him and far, far away.

Before he knew that she will shiver delightfully when he whispers her name, lips moving against her ear, as he follows only moments later.

They share one last, tired, satisfied kiss before he leans back against the wall, still with her cradled in his arms, and they lie still as the water cools around them.

She recovers first and pulls herself upright, pushes her wet hair back.

"I... think I will need another bath after this."

Soft now, but still buried inside her, Kanji looks up and grins.

"...lemme wash your back?"

She laughs and hits him with the sponge.

But he notes that she does not say no.


End file.
